Old Friends
by Patrece
Summary: The Turbo rangers have lost the battle and Zordon had to sacrifice himself to save mankind. The rangers before them are upset that had to happen and are no longer friends with the former rangers. Can the rangers make up and become friends or will they fight like enemies for the rest of their lives. Justin was never a ranger and the Turbo rangers failed causing Zordon to die.
1. Chapter 1

Kim looks around the Juice Bar and decides to train on the balance beam. Before she walks even halfway, there Aisha who has just entered the Juice Bar stops her.

"Hey Kim, did you order yet?" Aisha sits down at their regular table.

Kim shakes her head no. "I was waiting for you guys to arrive." Kim glances at the balance beam before she joins Aisha.

"Oh okay, the others should be arriving shortly." Aisha sets her purse on the table.

"You know it is weird that no one else is here yet," Kim nods her head at the empty tables.

Aisha agrees, "Since the rangers allowed Zordon to die, Angel Grove has not been that safe of a place and people are frighten to walk about at certain times of the night."

"Still it seems creepy," Kim shudders.

"Creepy in the fact that the Turbo rangers failed to do their job and keep Zordon alive," Jason questions as he and the others join Kim and Aisha.

The girls nod their heads and look around for Ernie.

"Where is Ernie," Aisha asks.

"Who knows; he has to stay safe too," Zack balls his fists.

Trini nods her head. "I know Zack; how could they fail not only us but Zordon as well."

Tommy, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Kat, and Tanya walk in on Trini's last comment.

"Oh look who's talking," Tommy adds.

"Yeah if you guys had not left then maybe things would have turned out differently," Billy tells them before sitting down at the table across from theirs.

"For once in a long time I agree with you Billy," Jason stands up. "I guess we have to cook our own meals today folks and we have the puny Turbo rangers to thank for that."

"Turbo rangers; uh Jason their powers was destroyed remember when Zordon had to sacrifice his life to save them and the world," Zack joins Jason in the kitchen.

Rocky stands up. "We tried our best and Zordon made the choice to do what he did."

Aisha rolls her eyes. "You left him no choice."

Tanya eyes her cousin. "We did try our best and I was doing fine in Africa and could have stayed there while you remained a ranger here." Tanya begins to walk towards the kitchen. "Come on Rocky we can use the other stove.

"I want a veggie burger and blueberry smoothie," Kat adds.

Kim sighs before flipping her hair. "Why are you guys here anyways?"

Tommy glances at Kim for a second. "We have a right to be here; you all do not own the place."

"Well we should; we never let anything like this happen before," Kim heads to the balance beam. "I need to let off some energy." She hops onto the balance beam.

Tommy watches her every movement.

"I bet you have tons of energy Kim." Kat rolls her eyes. "How could you have chosen the games over being a ranger huh?"

"Well excuse me for thinking you could make a good ranger; boy was I wrong," Kim does a backflip on the balance beam.

"Enough talking; stay at your table and we stay at ours," Adam mutters.

"Fine by me," Aisha looks through her purse.

Kim begins performing a routine she had learned when she became a gymnast. She was caught up in the memory but soon felt eyes on her. Kim peers out the corner of her eye and sees Tommy observing her. Ha, the only thing you can do is watch friend especially how you let Zordon die. Kim ends the routine with a few exquisite flips before she flips off the balance beam. She glances at Tommy with a warm look before she glares at him. She walks over to him. "Enjoy the show Tommy?" Kim whispers in his ear.

Tommy's face turns red for a second before he collects his thoughts. "Can you blame me for wanting to watch a scantily dressed girl bounce?"

Now Kim's face turns red before she huffs back to her table. The nerve of him. Kim grabs her bag and heads to the locker room to shower and change clothes. When she emerges, she smiles at Tommy's expression. Too bad, you cannot be with me now Tommy; I dress much sexier. Kim grins evilly at Tommy before she sits down.

Jason and Zack return with the food and sit down to eat.

"Let's say a prayer for Zordon," Trini states. The ex-rangers at her table agree and begin.

The ex-rangers at the other table mouths drop open and Rocky and Tanya almost drop the food they were carrying back to their table.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim sits upon her bed and wonders why she let that darn Tommy Oliver affect her. Ugh, the nerve of him to tell me that if I did not want him looking then I should change how I dress. A little voice inside her head reminds her of something. Remember Kim, you did start dressing sexy to show him what he will be missing out on since he let Zordon die. Kim shakes her head and rolls onto her side. Stop thinking about that longhaired muscle…. She is saved when her phone rings and she glances at it before picking it up. For a second her heart skipped a beat. Is that he calling to apologize for what he said to me earlier?

In the Oliver's home, Tommy is sitting on his bed flip through the television channels but his mind was focused on something else; make that someone else. Damn it Kim, wearing those little dresses and high heels making her body look curvy and long. Oliver stop thinking about the enemy; she is with the other side now that hates your guts for a problem that was not your fault to begin with. Tommy's mind starts to go back to the time when Zordon died. He had just finished helping Ernie set up for the children's karate class when a huge explosion occurred. Tommy immediately made sure everyone was safe before he contacted Zordon but could not reach him, so he tried to contact his team but could not reach all of him or her. Confused, Tommy teleported to Billy's home and heard a noise in the garage, there he found Kat and Billy with their arms around each other making out. "Billy, Kat did you not feel that explosion?"

The pair had been so intense in their kissing that they did not see or hear when Tommy opened the garage door and walked in.

Billy shakes his head no, as Kat looks from Tommy to Billy. Kat had a thing for Tommy but she slowly begin to realize that he would only have eyes for Kim and soon begin to let her attraction for Billy surface. "No we were um checking the uh monitors when you arrived."

Tommy looks at his friends again. He felt no rejection or pain that Kat was making out with Billy. After all, he had Kim and would never do anything to harm or hurt his relationship with the girl he loved. He crosses his arms. "It did not seem that way to me."

Billy picks his glasses up off the table and puts them back on. "My calculations are merely ten minutes off which illustrates that we were indeed watching the monitors." "Granted not at the exact moment when you walked in and saw us uh…" He takes off his glasses and wipes them with a tissue before putting them back on.

"I do not mind if you two decided to take a break but you two chose the wrong time to take a break." Tommy shakes his head. "I cannot reach half the team and now I can see why I could not get in contact with you two." "I thought I would round everyone up and we would head to the Command Center but first I wanted to check on the monitors with you."

"From the last check of the monitors everything seemed to be in order Tommy." Billy looks over his notes. "There is no excuse for my behavior and the explosion should have been avoided."

Tommy gives his friend a small smile. "Let's go gather up everyone and head to the Command Center." He walks out first to give them a moment to collect their thoughts. He truly was happy that two of his friends got together he just wished that they had waited until after the threat of the World was over.

He draws his mind back into the present. Maybe I should have been there with them to watch the monitors and make sure that the invasion did not occur. Tommy flips off the television. I need to think about something else; maybe a workout or some karate will take my mind off her and Zordon. Tommy walks down to the basement and tries to focus on the task.


End file.
